Luigi's Mansion III: The Shadow Within
by auroraTerra
Summary: After the event's of Dark Moon, Luigi settled into a life of retirement and relaxation. However, after a mysterious entity attacks our most beloved green plumber at an unusual hour and declares that he has once again "acquired" Mario, it's up to Luigi to don the Poltergust and set out on a most dangerous quest to save Mario, and possibly himself. (Written as a Video Game Guide!)
1. Section I - Welcome To The Nightmare!

_Prelude_

**Luigi's Abode – **_**Early October **_

_After a somewhat uneventful day, Luigi is busy at work in his kitchen, attempting to prepare one of Mario's spaghetti recipes while his Polterpup, Sleaky (named by Mario after one of his visits to see Luigi) is calmly napping on the recliner next to the radio, buzzing ever-so-slightly back in forth between Beethoven's Symphony and the latest pop song which was unidentifiable since the signal was lost every two minutes despite it being a clear night. While trying to mix the sauces right, Luigi felt slight breeze enter the kitchen from the living room…a rather icy one by the feel of it. _

"Oohh?...mama mia….I thought I closed all the windows!"

_Not wanting his perfect pasta to be ruined, a frustrated Luigi storm's into the living room to find all of the windows tightly shut, the curtains down, and the door locked up. Suddenly, Sleaky (whose was sound asleep not more than a minute ago) was on all of his two legs hysterically barking at the side door that led to the gardens outside. Curious on what could wake up a Polterpup from a deep sleep; Luigi cautiously walked over to the tudor styled door and was just about to open it until…._

"BAHH!"

_The wooden door blasted open, catapulting Luigi across the room and landing butt first into a potted plant. Luigi looked up in fear and came face to face with a misty charcoal creature that had no apparent facial features complete with no reflection and a raspy hum. The mass glided over to Luigi with a strange amount of Grace and softly whispered into Luigi's ear…_

"…We thank…you for your..gg…enerous..donation. What is it you called hii..m? M..a..r..io? Such a shhh…a…me, he will make an excellent….sacrifice."

_Frightened, Luigi makes a beeline for the exit while grabbing Sleaky in the process, making it just outside in time to witness his home topple to the ground, eliminated. Suddenly, Luigi's pocket vibrated…it was his old Dual Scream he received from Professor E. Gadd. Luigi fumbled around for a few seconds before pulling it out and opening it to see a panicked E. Gadd appear on the screen._

"Luigi! It's about time you picked up the Dual Scream! I would've thought you forgot about it after all these years but you proved me wrong! Anyways, I was doing some casual research in my laboratory when my scans suddenly detected this paranormal presence that was so strong, I think it beat a world record!"

"While tracking it, I discovered that it was heading straight for your house, I had no choice but to contact you and warn you of this impending danger! Did you and Sleak make it out okay? I hope you weren't inside!"

_Luigi nervously points the DS in the direction of the ruins of his house so E. Gadd can examine the wreckage. _

"Good heavens! It's worse than I thought! Luigi, I may believe what we are dealing with here! You still kept that old camera on your gate right?"

_Noticing that the gate was still intact, Luigi stumbled over to the picket fence and saw the camera propped on its post, still online and functional much to him and the Professor's joy._

"Excellent! I'll use the Pixelator to transport you and Sleaky to my lab immediately! You remember how this works right? Just hang on to your hat and don't open your eyes…it will be over before you know it!"

_Clutching Sleaky in his hands, Luigi steps in front of the camera as E. Gadd activates the Pixelator. In a matter of seconds, Luigi and Sleaky are transported across the pixels into a familiar sight, E. Gadd's laboratory, still comfortably located in Evershade Valley. _

_Three Greenies rushed to Luigi's aid and helped him to his feet and gave Sleaky a bone to calm his fears while E. Gadd spun around from his oversized chair and smiled at his humble plumber._

"Ahh Luigi! Wonderful to see you again, but since you are back here; this may be nothing to get all excited about. Now what was I going to mention…oh yes, the mysterious being that attacked you! Well I may have found some information about its origins, here, why don't you take a peek?

_Luigi walks over to E. Gadd's large computer as a cold shiver runs down his spine after observing what the Professor had found in his research._

"Ever since I first picked up the signal here in Evershade Valley, I've been tracking it's every move to see if there was a pattern and sure enough, there is! You see Luigi, every time the entity withdrawals from an area, it retreats to this specific area just west of the valley!"

_The famous screen drops down to reveal a map, showing the location of the area which appears to have a large structure right in the center of the wooded forest. The screen reads "Empire Hall Estate," when Luigi selects the building. _

"Empire Hall Estate?! Hmm…that name seems familiar to me...criminy! I just can't remember! Well, it's safe to say that the strong paranormal readings are emitting from that gigantic estate… but why that area? It just doesn't seem to add up! Luigi, is there anything you can tell me about this entity, did you get a good look at it? Did it speak to you? The littlest detail helps my boy!

_Luigi explains what the dark entity had explained to him about Mario being a supposed sacrifice while describing the overall appearance of the mass. E. Gadd's face of curiosity transforms into a face of complete fear in a mere three seconds._

"Oh dear….goodness gracious…so my inferences were correct after all."

_There is a slight pause as E. Gadd drops his head down in shame, something Luigi has rarely witnessed E. Gadd do. _

"You see Luigi…after you captured King Boo and restored the Dark Moon about oh so long ago, I encountered a number of strange readings coming from the Treacherous Mansion. Remember that place? Good times…Good times…but what was I saying? Oh yes!"

_The Professor takes a brief minute to collect his thoughts before once again, swiveling back around to the computer, allowing the map to reappear._

"I wasn't sure on what this reading was at first, but then one day while I was out doing field research by the Treacherous Mansion, I was ATTACKED! Yes, ATTACKED! The dark force was so strong that it scared away all of my Greenie and Toad assistants! It approached me and explained to me that "a new age of ghosts is upon is. We have stolen your precious Boo Canister and released them into our new headquarters. Oh and before I leave…I hope you have your glasses on tight, because HE will be awake soon…." Then he suddenly just evaporated and after sitting alone for a few minutes, I realized that this force was none other than Fallacia! What's that? Who is Fallacia? Well…it's best to let you take a look."

_The screen goes back to the map now showing an image of Fallacia to the right side while showing all of the details and "statistics" about Fallacia to the left. _

"As far as I can tell, Fallacia seems to come from the underworld. It used to work for King Boo until you graciously sucked him up, which then left Fallacia to work on its own accord. It seems that all this time, he has assembled his own army of ghosts that according to my research are immune to the effects of the Dark Moon. Where they came from is a mystery to me but with the Boos now roaming the grounds of their "home base", I believe Fallacia might be planning something. You said they were going to use Mario as a sacrifice correct? Well, it's best we stop sitting around here and get to action! And by "we", I mean you, Luigi! I'll be monitoring your progress from the comfort of my lab. Oh don't be scared! I even have a gift for you!"

_E. Gadd pulls out the brand new Poltergust 9000 and places it in Luigi's trembling hands. The Poltergust looks remarkably similar to the Poltergust 5000 with the only noticeable difference being that the flashlight has been replaced. _

Impressive isn't it? This is the new Poltergust 9000! Don't ask on what happened to the other three that came before…but anyways, with these new ghosts, I was afraid the strobe light wasn't going to be that effective so I created this hefty little device instead! On weaker enemies, you should only have to shine the light on them to stun them but when it comes to the tougher ones, I would recommend for you to hold down the flashlight to charge it before releasing it so a powerful burst of light will be able to stun the ghosts! A bit similar to the strobe light wouldn't you say? Oh how could I forget?!"

_The Professor whips out a brand new handheld communication device that strangely resembles a Nintendo 3DS except it has been painted green all around and features E. Gadd's head on the front side of the 3DS. _

"I've upgraded the Dual Scream with a whole slew of great features that will be of use to you! To call me anytime, just press the _**Select **_button and I'll answer right away! Luckily, I was able to download the entire floor plan of the Empire Hall Estate so just in case you get lost, you'll have the map to rely on! To view the map, just press the _**Y Button**_! Now that's enough talk…we need to get you to Empire Hall!"

_The Professor once again turns back to his computer and begins to start tracking the closest area he can send Luigi._

"I visited Empire Hall Estate when I was a young lad but I was only able to set up one pixelator just on the outside of the estate. It looks like you're going to have to find a way inside the manor. Once you find a way in, just give me a call and we will go from there! What do you say whipper-snapper? Ready to go save your brother?

_As Luigi as, he nervously whistles to himself and teeters back in forth in a swaying motion while looking away from E. Gadd as if he is too scared to even attempt it, but it is MARIO that he has to save so Luigi isn't all that afraid…maybe?_

"Heh heh…you'll be fine with me on your side! Now let's pixel you out of here! We haven't got any more time to waste!"

_Just before Luigi is pixilated out of the lab, the screen points towards E. Gadd's computer, showing the objectives that Luigi has to complete in Area I. In addition to this, there a number of options Luigi can choose from including the Ghost Canister, 's Library, Item Vault, and the Training Wing, all of which are not able to be accessed at this time with the exception of the Training Wing. Select the "The Manor" option which initiates E. Gadd to activate the pixelator. Letting out a cheerful laugh, E. Gadd activates the pixelator and Luigi is teleported to the front of the manor…where the adventure begins._

**And that's it for the introduction of the game! The rest of this story will be written as a video game guide with some areas being written following the style this one has. The next chapter will feature all of the background information and controls as well as rooms that Luigi will have to visit! Stay tuned! This is going to get spooky! – Aidan **


	2. Section II - Let's Get To It!

_**This is only a preview of what I am working on, Part I will go up to the Powder Room and then I will start Part II! Until then, enjoy!**_

_**Area – Part I: **__Let's Get To It!_

_Over the dark and ominous sky, a single light shines from a small camera sitting on a wrought iron fence, rusted to the core. The greenish light soon fades away into many pixel squares, which eventually all form to become Luigi…now standing in front of Empire Hall, ready to enter._

I: **Frontyard**

As soon as you materialize on near the mansion, you will be faced with two pathways, one leading straight to the front door of the mansion and the second leading around to the sideyard to the right. Now, before you choose which path to take, don't forget to inspect the following objects…

Flower Planter's – There are five flower planters scattered about the frontyard of the mansion. The first two can be located at the front gate to the mansion, just where you exit the pixelator. These two planters will award you with 20G in coins and 30G in bills. The second two planters can be found next to the steps to the Empire Hall entrance. The one on the left has one gold bar (100G) and the one on the right carries a triangular-shaped pearl, one of the first and valuable gemstones found in the mansion. The last planter is found near the left side of the frontyard, next to some overgrown headstones. However, you only get a mere five coins so if you want to skip this, there should be on consequence.

Statue of The Weeping Woman – This eerie and disturbing statue is found to the left of the frontyard surrounded by dead shrubs, forgotten headstones, and a lone flower box. One could speculate that this is some type of shrine but is there another evidence to say that? Not much, but shaking the statue with the vacuum will release a generous amount of money (twenty bills, thirty coins, and one gold bar) However, **do not shake the statue for more than two minutes**. This will cause the fragile monument to collapse and the treasure will be lost until you reach Area 2.

So getting back to the story, if you decide to attempt to go right and enter the sideyard, walk up to the gate leading to the sideyard and press _**A **_to open the gate. What's that? The gate won't open you say? Well it's not supposed to, Luigi needs a key to unlock this certain gate. You can try to climb over the fence but because the spikes of the fence are sharp, Luigi will lose about _10HP _as soon as he comes and contact with them, sending him off the fence and onto the cold grass. Wait around for about a minute or two after trying to open the gate or climb around the fence and you'll hear a strange noise. Could it be a ghost? Not really, it's just Professor E. Gadd ready to give you some obvious advice.

"**Uh oh! It appears that the gate to the **_**Sideyard **_**has been padlocked! Have you tried to go through the front door yet?**"

_Luigi sighs and shuts off his device, now ready to proceed to the front door._

If you decide to skip trying to enter the sideyard, this conversation with E. Gadd will never happen, there is no penalty for this so it is best to just head straight for the front door. When approaching the front door, move slowly up the steps to either the left or right side, if you go through the middle, you will fall right through. Why? Well because the steps are simply rotted out from age and any form of hard physical contact is enough to break them. When you get up the staircase, move forward and press _**A **_to open the front door. Oops! It appears this door has been nailed with plywood!

"**I knew I forgot to tell you something just before you left Luigi! The door has been hammered shut!...but I can see that you already found that out for yourself. It looks like you're going to need an **_**AXE **_**to chop all that wood off the door! There should be one lying around on that **_**PORCH**_** somewhere.**"

Proceed to the right of the front door and when you look behind the tan park bench, you will find the axe. Pick it up using the _**B **_button and head back over to the main door. When you see the _**A **_appear for the first time, click it and watch a sweaty Luigi chop down the plywood on the door. During this sequence, Luigi will stop for a moment and get tired, when he is done panting, press _**A **_again to continue the hacking. However, this time continue to press _**A**_ so Luigi can finish removing all the plywood from the door.

Once all of the plywood is cleared out, use the _**A **_button to open the front door to Empire Hall. Strangely, the door was not locked through ordinary means, so why was it boarded up like that? Maybe the answer will be revealed in time? Whatever the case, you have just entered the mansion! Prepare for the unexpected and the unusual, this is going to get quite spooky.

**II: Lobby **


End file.
